


Кровавая луна

by Kapitanessa



Series: Cage the Elephant [1]
Category: Cage The Elephant - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, almost original work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanessa/pseuds/Kapitanessa
Summary: В Боулинг Грин обитает совершенно обычный вампир, каких тысячи во всей Америке. Вот только у этого вампира опять протекает крыша, нет одежды по размеру и кое-какие прочие, более человеческие проблемы.





	Кровавая луна

**Author's Note:**

> У меня есть некоторые (весьма хорошие!) основания, чтобы шипперить этот пейринг, и я готова поделиться результатами этого с миром. Тем временем я, кажется, сижу в этом фэндоме совсем одна, но надеюсь на случайную читательницу.
> 
> Работа также опубликована на Книге Фанфиков, и найти её там несложно.

Кровавая луна висит на небе будто бы на нитях. Её свет пробивается через пелену тёмных облаков, и дождь в Боулинг Грин тоже окрашивается в красный. Из окна на последнем этаже четырёхэтажного жилого здания отличный вид открывается как раз на кровавую луну, и если бы не протекающая от любого дождя крыша, на неё непременно нашлось бы время посмотреть.

Вода бежит по стенам там, где от клея для обоев не осталось и следа, и лишь одна мысль царит в целой квартире: «Когда же эту поганую крышу залатают?» Ночь — прекрасное время, но в очередной раз портить это время столь досадным недоразумением — так ли это необходимо? Все возможные миски уже расставлены на пол и на свободные стулья, и когда в дверь раздаётся звонок, последнее ведро прицельным ударом ноги отправляется в угол коридора.

На часах почти полночь — уже глубокая ночь, среди которой не отыскать и намёка на солнце. По другую сторону двери оказывается парень: молодой (в сравнении с хозяином квартиры), невысокий (в сравнении) и с немного отросшими волосами (конечно же, в сравнении). Он выглядит совершенно уверенным в себе и пункте своего назначения, поэтому стоит, оперевшись на дверной косяк, и смотрит в кровавую темноту квартиры.

— Я Мэтт, — он переводит взгляд на собеседника, — можно войти?

— О… нет. Нельзя войти.

Чужие ботинки покрыты свежей ночной грязью и туго зашнурованы; чужие штаны слишком обтягивают худые ноги и насквозь промокли; рукава чужой рубашки небрежно закатаны, а подол измят и выглядывает из-за ремня; волосы парня безобразно растрёпаны, и по ним стекает уличный дождь, бесцеремонно капая на сухой коврик перед входной дверью.

— О, пожалуйста, — просит парень. — На улице ужасный дождь, мой дом на другом конце города, а в автобусах в это время страшнее, чем в квартире незнакомого мужчины.

— Я вызову тебе такси. И ты можешь остаться в подъезде, я не буду возражать.

— Эй, парень, пожалуйста. Хочешь… помогу с протечкой? — он заглядывает за спину, в квартиру. — Да уж, состояние дома так себе.

— Я Дэниел, и я вампир, — без особого интереса информирует хозяин квартиры. — Если зайдёшь, буду всю ночь доставать тебя историями из своей жизни длиною в три сотни лет… — постепенно его приятный низкий голос становится всё тише и размереннее.

Дэниел делает шаг в сторону, будто бы смиряясь с тем, что ещё одна ночь безнадёжно испорчена, и решает, что он слишком давно ни с кем не разговаривал.

— Это не проблема, — отмахивается Мэтт и проходит в квартиру. — У меня брат вампир. Хотя нет, просто идиот. Не бери в голову.

Он быстро стягивает с себя грязную обувь, и прежде чем понять, что носки его тоже насквозь промокли, делает ещё несколько шагов по коридору. Дэниел без особого восторга от происходящего закрывает за неожиданным гостем дверь и запирает замок, взмахивает рукой, как бы предлагая идти за собой, и оказывается в спальне, где через открытое настежь окно на кровать попадает дождь.

Включается тусклый свет — Дэниелу это ни к чему, но с ним хотя бы нагнетающая темнота чужого дома не пугает слишком сильно. В спальне у него двуспальная кровать, которую он не заправлял ещё с шестидесятых, таинственный шкаф из тёмного дерева, разбросанные по полу и кровати вещи, письменный стол, несколько гитар в углу и никаких намёков на гробы. Ведь гробы сейчас очевидно дороже, чем кровати.

Мэтт проходит в комнату и скромно садится на край кровати, так и не дождавшись устного приглашения. Он не выглядит смущённым или растерянным, но выглядит скорее замёрзшим и обживающимся. Дэниел не знает, чего ради пустил его в свою квартиру, и чего ради собирается ему помогать. Парень ведь сам оказался неизвестно где и вдалеке от дома, пусть и не выглядел на безрассудные семнадцать лет. Возможно, Дэниелу просто скучно. Он редко общается с людьми и не так часто выходит на прогулки, чтобы с кем-то на них ещё и знакомиться. О, конечно, у него есть друзья. За три сотни лет очень сложно не обзавестись друзьями, особенно среди любителей винтажа, старины или просто знакомствами из вампирской «тусовки». Он прожил три сотни лет, чтобы их назвали «тусовкой»…

— Твои? — глаза Мэтта загораются, а сам он показывает в сторону гитар. — Ого, и бас есть? Первый басист, которого я встречаю. Не шутишь?

— Не шучу, — пожимает плечами Дэниел и, подойдя к шкафу, приоткрывает дверцу. — Расскажи что-нибудь, чтобы я решил: кинуть тебе свои шмотки, или не стоит.

— Да я, в общем-то, обычный парень. Мэтт Шульц. Работаю, только не смейся, в Макдональдсе, но на самом деле мой брат играет на гитаре, а я пою, и мы этим зарабатываем ровно ноль долларов в неделю, а иногда в минус уходим, если струны рвутся или ещё что. Не густо, в общем.

— Сколько тебе лет? Выглядишь где-то посередине между девятнадцатью и тридцатью тремя.

— Двадцать три, — сообщает Мэтт и смеётся, но быстро опускает взгляд. — А тебе? Выглядишь на двадцать восемь.

— Спасибо, наверное. Но я родился в 1704, вот и считай.

Дэниел достаёт из шкафа большое красное полотенце и бросает его на кровать. В шкафу обнаруживается удивительное количество вещей, которые он уже давно не носит, и вещей, которые, казалось, вышли из моды. Выбрасывать их он не спешит — придёт его время, и даже эта ужасная одежда девяностых снова будет в моде. Должно быть, ходить по магазинам раз в десятилетие не такая и хорошая идея.

Вслед за полотенцем на кровать отправляется заношенная чёрная футболка, такие же джинсы и пара носков. Взгляд цепляется за парадный фрак, который неизменно висит в шкафу уже много лет, однако Дэниел тут же заталкивает его глубже в тонны своей нормальной, удобной одежды. Он оборачивается и ещё раз окидывает этого парня, Мэтта, взглядом — тот расстёгивает на себе мокрую рубашку. И правда, обычный парень, даже симпатичный, не шумный и не тихий, почти вежливый и, кажется, всё же немного дёрганый. Мэтт сидит с полотенцем на голове, иногда вытирая им мокрую под одеждой кожу, и даже не думает смущаться.

Дэниел хватает пачку сигарет со стола, закуривает и падает на кровать, к стене, всеми силами надеясь, что хотя бы над его подушкой крыша не протечёт. Дождь на улице продолжается, и кровавая луна светит всё так же ярко, как и прежде. Если ещё пара дырок образуется над его спальней, то та начнёт пугающе напоминать кладбище, а уж возвращаться на кладбище ему точно не хочется. Одним глазом он лениво поглядывает, как переодевается Мэтт, и замечает на его теле разрозненные татуировки.

— Трусов нет? — спрашивает Мэтт, обернувшись.

— С этим тебе придётся справиться самостоятельно.

— Ты предпочёл бы, чтобы мокрые трусы намочили твои джинсы, или чтобы я был в твоих джинсах без трусов?

— Не представляю, на чём ты пытаешься меня подловить, но мне без разницы. И без того уже всю кровать мне залил.

— Тогда не подглядывай.

Одежда Дэниела велика ему. Должно быть, потому, что Дэниел на полголовы, а то и на целую голову выше, и сам Дэниел давно потерял ориентир, чтобы понять — это он слишком высокий, или проблема в людях, что ниже. Он покупает себе одежду под рост, а не под вес, и эта ужасная несправедливость, длящаяся три сотни лет, уже порядком его достала. К тому же, никогда прежде он не имел личного портного, и мириться приходилось со всяким. Возможно, его бессмертная семья лишила бы его мифического наследства, если бы только узнала, что он пустил обычного человека за порог, так и не выяснив его намерений.

Комната быстро наполняется горьким дымом сигарет, что щиплет нос и першит в горле, смешивается с прохладой и сыростью улицы, и в красном свете луны всё окрашивается в притягательные и таинственные цвета. Струйки воды бегут по стене и опускаются за шкаф, и Дэниел, видя это, обречённо вздыхает — снова отодвигать шкаф и сушить стену. Он неторопливо поворачивает голову на бок и упирается взглядом в Мэтта — сложно удержаться от разглядывания нового знакомого. Тот уже почти заканчивает переодевание и сидит, стараясь совладать с неожиданно (возможно, даже для самого Дэниела) узкими джинсами, которые, впрочем, как раз впору их владельцу. Полотенце всё так же лежит на отросших прямых волосах, которые лишь немного завиваются к концам от влаги. Когда Дэниел старается дотянуться до пепельницы на прикроватной тумбе, но не дотягивается, и пепельница сама, по воздуху, подбирается к его раскрытой ладони, глаза Мэтта округляются, и становится заметно, каких усилий ему стоит держать первое впечатление в себе.

— Ты что, правда, вампир? Я думал, прикалываешься. — Мэтт застёгивает пуговицу на штанах и падает на кровать, едва не ударяясь головой о чужие ноги. — Вы не то чтобы слишком часто встречаетесь. Нет, я не идиот, конечно, и слышал всякое, но чтобы так... и пепельницу... Удобно, наверное.

— Даже не знаю, насколько часто кто там встречается. — Дэниел стряхивает пепел, и снова его приятный низкий и негромкий голос заполняет всё пространство в комнате. — Мы же не панды в дикой природе, в конце концов. А если и дальше будешь шляться по чужим квартирам, встретишь не только вампиров, но и менее дружелюбных кадров.

Мэтт перекатывается со спины на живот и подпирает подбородок руками.

— А можешь превратиться в летучую мышь? Сейчас же кровавая луна, самое время!

— Я не люблю это дело.

— И почему же? — не унимается Мэтт.

— Летучая мышь не умеет курить.

Дэниел в действительности не слишком любит превращаться в летучую мышь. В массовой культуре бытует мнение, что вампирам, как, например, оборотням или Халку, положено раздеваться перед превращением, ведь одежда не способна превращаться в шерсть, а значит, от неё следует избавиться. Дэниел упорно не понимает этого: то есть одежда почему-то не может способствовать обращению, а то, что взрослый человек запросто превращается в летающее млекопитающее, никого вокруг не смущает. В тишине, нарушаемой лишь стуком капель дождя об крышу и стены да шумом деревьев за окном, Дэниел докуривает и тушит сигарету, а саму пепельницу аккуратно опускает на постель рядом с собой. Он прикрывает глаза и принимается размышлять. Так ли он хотел провести сегодняшнюю ночь? Так ли он хотел провести хотя бы одну ночь в своей жизни? Чего ради это всё происходит?

Дэниел бросает быстрый взгляд на окно, туда, где по-прежнему и особенно ярко светит кровавая луна. Это явление столь привычно и столь необычно одновременно, что многие люди, прожив под её светом всю свою жизнь, до сих пор не могут принять это как должное. У Дэниела было время освоиться. 

Сигаретный дым во рту успокаивает его, и даже близость нового знакомого не раздражает, хотя могла бы. Вампиры не слишком любят выдавать своих секретов, но всё это, верно, пережитки прошлого. Несложно понять, что Мэтт по-прежнему сидит и смотрит на него, то ли ожидая, то ли упрашивая, но Дэниел поддаётся, потому что ему ничего не стоит обернуться летучей мышью сейчас.

В считанные мгновения пространство поглощает его, перекручивает, выворачивает наизнанку и выплёвывает обратно уже небольшим комочком меха с обтянутыми кожей крыльями. Лицо Мэтта вытягивается, но полное недоумение сменяется детским восторгом и удивлением. Должно быть, он и сам не верил, что уговоры сработают. Крупная летучая мышь сначала парит в воздухе, а после садится на подоконник, подставляя своё тело долетавшим в открытое окно каплям дождя. Мышь открывает пасть в надежде издать какой-то звук, но вспоминает, что не имеет никакой возможности издавать слова, хотя бы отдалённо похожие на английский язык, и тут же успокаивается, оставив после попыток лишь тонкий писк. Он поднимается в воздух, расправляя кожаные крылья, и опускается уже на плечо Мэтту, больно впиваясь маленькими лапками в футболку. В сложенном виде его крылья, похожие на палки, должно быть, немного пугают, так, как пугают все необычные животные. Мэтт больше инстинктивно старается погладить мышь, но она лишь агрессивно пищит в ответ, и попытка проваливается.

Дэниел оборачивается в свою человеческую форму совершенно неожиданно, когда Мэтту едва удаётся унять необычную дрожь в руках. Он снова ложится на кровать, стараясь не опрокинуть пепельницу, и без труда ловит на себе недовольный, разочарованный и возмущённый взгляд Мэтта от того, что всё представление слишком быстро закончилось.

— Не забывай, что я, прежде всего, вампир, а не животное, — напоминает Дэниел.

— То есть тебе нравится, когда тебя гладят по волосам, а не по шерсти? — Мэтт хихикает. — А ещё у тебя очень клёвые, — он показывает на свои зубы, — клыки. В обычном виде они тоже есть?

Мэтт полностью забирается на кровать, и та неумолимо прогибается под его весом. Он всё ещё мокрый после дождя, в чужой одежде ему неудобно двигаться, а кровать на практике оказывается не такой большой, как казалась, и он очень быстро оказывается рядом с Дэниелом, мирно лежащим у стены. Тот быстро реагирует на вопрос и очевидно в шутку скалится, а после этого улыбается уже более человечно и застенчиво и опускает голову, уперев взгляд в собственные колени.

— Мило, — совершенно искренне заключает Мэтт и становится расслабленнее.

— Может, хочешь кофе?

~=*=~

Окно на кухне тоже распахнуто, и ночной дождь не желает прекращаться. Должно быть, погоде следует полностью затопить квартиру, и тогда чья-то жизнь станет легче. Дэниел сидит на краю кухонной тумбы и пьёт свежий кофе, изредка отрывая взгляд от кружки и глядя на Мэтта; тот, в свою очередь, стоит у окна и смотрит на яркое ночное небо, радуясь про себя, что сейчас он в тепле и покое. Капли воды разбиваются о дно вёдер и мисок, в углу тихо жужжит холодильник, а запах кофе заполняет собой всю квартиру. Они молчат уже какое-то время, вслушиваясь в ночные звуки, и Дэниелу особенно нравится эта нарушаемая лишь гостем умиротворённость. Он сверлит взглядом чужую спину, не в силах отвести от Мэтта взгляд, и думает о том, насколько правдивы чужие намерения.

Вампиры умеют распознавать ложь: не столько благодаря своим способностям, сколько благодаря безграничному жизненному опыту, которого они могут набираться всё своё существование, ни на что не отвлекаясь. Вампирам, в общем-то, не положено пить кофе или курить сигареты, но Дэниел точно знает, что благодаря стольким тысячелетиям эволюции они стали лишь человечнее, и даже кровь не является необходимостью.

В большинстве своём, вампиры живут уединённо, иногда объединяясь в подобие человеческих семей, днём спят или без особого удовольствия бодрствуют, а ночью занимаются исключительно своими делами, быть может, даже как Дэниел — чинят ветхое жильё. Они могут и пить, и есть, ведь происхождение и само существование их обусловлено не столько эволюцией или природой, сколько магией; а магией, даже в современном мире, можно объяснить непозволительно большое количество вещей. Но Дэниел слишком привередлив в еде, да и солнечный свет по-прежнему доставляет ему хлопоты, и остаётся лишь почаще бывать под светом кровавой луны.

Мэтт оборачивается и спрашивает:

— Я ведь могу остаться на ночь? — его взгляд чуть прищурен, а пальцы барабанят по кружке.

— Оставайся, — пожимает плечами Дэниел. — Можешь спать, а я всё равно собираюсь работать.

— Ты ещё и работаешь?

— Ну мне же нужно как-то платить за всякие ништяки типа сигарет, кофе, электричества, воды или жидкого мыла.

— Кем ты работаешь?

— Уфф…

Дэниел тяжело вздыхает. Он ведь не публичный вампир, и даже не слишком любит расспросы о своей жизни. Он никогда не против послушать других, с их удивительными короткими жизнями или глупыми историями, потому что это в любом случае лучше, чем делиться чем-то о себе. Дэниел точно знает: никто не поверит ему, если он скажет, что последние тридцать лет работает, покуривает сигареты и в свободное время играет на гитаре.

— И что же это, ты вампир, который всю жизнь вынужден работать, чтобы оплачивать коммуналку? — изумляется Мэтт. — И разве это жизнь? Типа… ты не должен был после шестидесяти пяти лет уйти на пенсию, или вроде того?

— Когда мне было шестьдесят пять, такого закона не существовало. А если понадобится отпуск, я просто уеду домой, лягу в гроб и пролежу там десять лет, а вернусь отдохнувшим… словом, как огурчик.

— Звучит как отличный план. — Мэтт ненадолго затихает. — А ты, кажется, неплохой парень, может, увидимся как-то ещё?

— У тебя уникальная возможность видеть меня прямо сейчас.

Они продолжают стоять, уже в тишине. Дэниел упорно не хочет идти на любой контакт, большей частью потому, что убеждён, будто бы никакие новые знакомства ему не сдались. К тому же, близится лето, и солнечный день неумолимо увеличивается, а это означает, что он всё больше времени вынужден спать. В конце концов, биоритмам не прикажешь.

Мэтт смотрит на него с таким же интересом, с каким смотрит он сам, и делает это настолько пристально, что Дэниел поддаётся и сам окидывает себя быстрым взглядом, стараясь обнаружить, что же в нём привлекает такое внимание. Но ничего не находит. Мэтт смеётся и убирает мокрые волосы за ухо, быстро возвращая взгляд к кружке кофе. У Дэниела это вызывает похожие чувства и похожие желания, вроде тех, где он прекращает рассматривать Мэтта, выискивая в его внешности немыслимые подсказки и наводки. Наводки на что? На то, что парень работает в Макдональдсе и умеет, исключительно по его собственным словам, петь? Сам Дэниел не может похвастаться теми же достижениями.

Они возвращаются в спальню, и пока Дэниел включает ноутбук для работы, Мэтт направляется к гитарам и пытается ненавязчиво к ним примериться.

— Можно? — в конце концов спрашивает он, указывая на акустическую гитару.

— Да, можно.

Дэниелу кажется, что он слишком быстро со всем смирился. Время ведь течёт для него не так, как для других, но прошло всего ничего, и он уже позволяет вчерашнему незнакомцу лапать его гитары. «Даже если и так, что с того?» — спрашивает он у самого себя. Если парнишка умеет петь и играть, он немного расслабится, а если не умеет, он посмеётся с него или даже выставит за порог. Мэтт не выглядит неадекватным или злым, напротив, порядочным и симпатичным молодым человеком, вроде тех, что как раз стоят за кассами Макдональдсов.

Мэтт недолго привыкает к гитаре и усаживается на кровать. Он играет первые несколько аккордов, скорее в попытках понять, всё ли в порядке, но не успевшая начаться песня быстро обрывается. Мэтт начинает ещё раз.

_— Tonight… bleeding from the holes in my face. But I don't wanna give it away._

Голос Мэтта высокий и приятный, немного хриплый и слишком уж отличается от того, каким он располагает в обычной жизни, а гитара, пусть несколько небрежно лежит в его руках, издает негромкие приятные аккорды.

 _— I won't ever do that again,_ — Мэтт сильнее бьёт по струнам, и музыка, вместе с голосом, звучит громче и отчётливее. _— I've been all over the place. I watched the strawberry fields, dry up and wither away._

Когда Мэтт заканчивает, остаётся лишь кровавый свет луны, пробивающийся в комнату, и дым от новой сигареты, которую Дэниел уже держит во рту. Дэниел сидит на стуле, хлопает в ладоши, позабыв о ноутбуке, и встречается с искренней улыбкой и выражением абсолютного счастья на чужом лице.

— Мы с братом вместе её написали, — хвастается довольный Мэтт. — Но он, конечно, играет лучше.

— А слова о «крови из дыр на моём лице» — это специально? Шутка такая?

— Нет, просто так получилось. — Мэтт поправляет волосы. — У нас не то чтобы куча песен, а эту я ещё и умею играть, называется «Hypocrite».

Дэниел смотрит перед собой, делая новую затяжку сигареты, и думает о том, что человек, столь самозабвенно играющий хоть что-то, вряд ли может не оправдать возложенных на него ожиданий. И он совершенно не обманывает, когда говорит, что умеет петь. Дэниелу нравится подобная музыка, и он рад, что дожил до времени, когда она получила распространение. Мэтт ставит гитару на место и садится обратно на кровать, не зная, чем ещё можно себя занять.

По нему видно, что его клонит в сон. Время движется к часу ночи, и Дэниел предпочитает только приходить в себя к этому времени и садиться за работу. Его не радует мысль, что какой-то парень будет спать на его любимой кровати, но если этот парень поёт _так_ , то он может кое-что ему простить. Через несколько минут Мэтт, ещё недавно готовый заявить о себе на весь мир, засыпает на чужой кровати, стоит забраться на неё с ногами. Дэниел накрывает его, насколько это оказывается возможным, одеялом и выключает свет — вампирам он, в конце концов, ни к чему.

~=*=~

Около пяти утра, когда солнце только-только восходит, а кровавая луна отступает, растворяется в небе, дождь заканчивается, оставив после приятную прохладу за окном, мокрые деревья и грязный подоконник в одной из квартир на последнем этаже четырёхэтажного дома. В квартире этой поджигают очередную сигарету, и дым её смешивается с приятным запахом весенней свежести и улицы после дождя. Стиральная машинка только заканчивает стирать мокрую одежду Мэтта, и Дэниел, немного покачиваясь от долгого сидения на одном месте, встаёт, чтобы развесить её. А когда возвращается, то будит и самого Мэтта, крепко спящего посреди кровати.

На часах около половины шестого, и квартира за одну ночь плотно пропиталась горьким, дерущим нос запахом сигарет. Мэтт с большим трудом открывает глаза, однако, встретившись взглядом с Дэниелом, который толкает его и что-то рассказывает, рефлекторно дёргается. Он совсем забывает, где находится сейчас и где засыпал не так давно. Мэтт что-то бормочет себе под нос, едва принимает сидячее положение и долго разминает затёкшие ото сна в неудобной одежде мышцы. Его волосы за ночь совсем растрепались, высохли неровно и пришли в полную негодность; лицо немного опухло, как от слишком продолжительного сна; а сам он едва разговаривает, по-видимому, всё ещё надеясь поспать.

Дэниелу не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы понять, что будить человека — живого человека, которого ещё пять часов назад поил кофе — жестоко. Однако человеку этому всего двадцать три, он должен быть молод и полон сил, не то что Дэниел, трёхсотчетырнадцатилетняя рухлядь, хотя, как было отмечено очевидцами, выглядящий всё ещё молодо. Тем не менее, Дэниелу нет до этого особого дела. Ему самому пора отдыхать, а Мэтту, скорее всего, самое время идти на работу.

— Моя смена начинается в семь утра! — с отчаянием в голосе заявляет Мэтт.

— Прогуляешься по городу, — только отмахивается от него Дэниел, чуть улыбаясь. — Тебе нужно ещё вернуться домой, рассказать родителям, где был, и в особенности — почистить зубы. Без этого, конечно, никуда.

— Странный ты вампир, конечно.

Дэниел на это лишь пожимает плечами.

С большой неохотой, но Мэтт приходит в себя. Он даже выпрашивает ещё одну кружку кофе, без которого выглядит совсем уж разбитым, и немного воды, чтобы умыться. Пока он собирается, на улице становится всё светлее, и Дэниел вынужден зашторивать окна. Солнечный свет не ранит его, но столь ясная погода расстраивает и обычных людей, что уже говорить о нём лично. Может показаться, что Мэтт даже пытается установить с ним дружественные отношения, которые включают в себя шутки, разговоры о жизни, обсуждение последних фильмов и, собственно, дружбу. Не будь Дэниел изначально настроен скептически, он бы посчитал это забавным или приятным, но он смотрит на этого парня, завалившегося к нему в квартиру поздно ночью, и не понимает, почему тот всё ещё в ней.

Уже почти шесть утра, когда Мэтт, кажется, начинает опаздывать на работу. Совершенно не понятно, куда он так торопится, и чем занят в конкретный момент, но когда времени остаётся совсем мало, Дэниел наблюдает за ним с нескрываемым интересом. Мэтт подходит к письменному столу, хватает маркер и забирается на кровать, к лежащему на ней Дэниелу. Тот уже собирается возмутиться, но Мэтт хватает его за предплечье и маркером царапает на нём цифры. Запах спирта быстро ударяет в нос, тем не менее это, похоже, никого не волнует.

— Позвони мне, — Мэтт слезает с кровати и подносит пальцы к уху в характерном жесте.

— И зачем мне это?

— Ты ведь хочешь назад свои вещи, — и эта фраза даже близко не походит на вопрос.

Мэтт подмигивает и быстрым шагом удаляется в прихожую, откуда после этого доносится тихий скрип табурета и хлопок входной двери.

Дэниел остаётся один в своей квартире. Поначалу эта родная и привычная пустота и тишина даже пугает его, ведь не слышно чужого голоса или хотя бы сопения за спиной, и даже дождь за окном прекратился. Он встаёт, чтобы разобраться с последствиями прошедшего ливня: нужно собрать расставленные миски и вёдра, вылить воду, опять двигать мебель, чтобы стены высохли и быть может, хотя бы в этот раз, что-то сделать с крышей. Тусклый свет едва пробивается через плотные чёрные шторы, должно быть, самые плотные во всём городе, не слышно ни звуков улицы, ни голосов соседей, ни собственных мыслей. Он быстро и со всей возможной внешней неохотой — так, будто кто-то прямо сейчас за ним наблюдает — добавляет номер Мэтта в телефонную книгу, и наконец отправляется в душ, чтобы долго тереть мочалкой бледную кожу на предплечье, но так и не стереть спиртовой маркер до конца. Мэтт будто знал наверняка.

Разумеется, на письменном столе всегда найдётся ручка, карандаш или тот же маркер. Намного сложнее найти среди искусственного беспорядка бумагу или, как в случае Дэниела, что-то кроме бесконечных пепельниц, окурков и начатых пачек сигарет. Но ему по-прежнему кажется, будто Мэтт хотел произвести на него впечатление — а к четвёртому веку существования сделать это непросто. У него почти получается.

Совсем скоро Дэниел проваливается в сон. Время бежит всё быстрее и всё незаметнее, а ему кажется, что даже в целой бесконечности что-то его подгоняет. Должно быть, это всё общение с людьми — очень уж спешащие они создания. Но он их понимает. 

Сны ему не снятся, ведь нет таких, каких он ещё не видел, и мозг даже не пытается его впечатлить. Жив он или нет, не имеет большого значения, потому что сейчас он здесь, и он знает, что существует, знает, что может дышать и пить кофе, и пусть его существование волочится за ним уже столько лет — это неважно. 

У Дэниела в квартире плотные шторы, тяжёлое одеяло и мягкая кровать, намного мягче всех, что он раньше встречал. Кто-то говорил ему, будто бы это плохо для спины, но после стольких лет, проведённых на жёстком деревянном каркасе и чём-то, что даже близко не могло подобраться к современным матрасам, и этот вопрос не слишком волнует его. У него в квартире закрыты окна и мерно жужжит холодильник на кухне, забитый преимущественно молоком, пивом и чем-то, что можно есть просто для того, чтобы есть. В его квартире всегда стоит запах сигарет, одеколона и тёплой пыли.

Он засыпает и просыпается следующим вечером с мыслью о Мэтте и круглосуточном магазине со старой неоновой вывеской поблизости. Он думает и о том, что его внимание привлекают лишь вещи, выбивающие из колеи, меняющие привычный уклад жизни, но ничего он не найдёт привлекательного в привычном и приевшемся, будь оно хоть тысячу раз заслуживающим внимания. Его жизнь, длинная и размеренная, приелась так же, как и весь этот мир.

На его глазах сменялись эпохи и политические строи, падали империи и происходили войны; люди застраивали новые континенты и летали в космос, отправляли роботов на другие планеты и исследовали мир вокруг себя. Его семья переехала в Америку в начале девятнадцатого века, когда земля оправлялась от Войны за независимость, и родители — так странно было их считать таковыми — решили, что лучше занять удобную вампирскую нишу на не особо освоенных землях раньше, чем их обойдут сородичи на повороте. Он жил будто бы обособлено от прочего мира, полного событий и конфликтов, потому что самым большим конфликтом в его жизни был конфликт с лавочником, после которого на одного предпринимателя в этой стране стало меньше.

Возможно, именно это и позволяло жить дальше. Вампиры были кем-то вроде домашних котов, которые могли бы достигать весьма почётного возраста, но непременно ввязывались в неприятности и погибали. Они не бросались под колёса фур, но вампиры старше пятисот лет встречались всё реже, а он сам едва ли мог вспомнить кого-то кроме родителей. Да и сам Дэниел не чувствует себя на свои три сотни лет; двести, а может, всего сто пятьдесят, однако им обновляют паспорта каждые тридцать лет, и раньше этого срока он предпочитает о нём не беспокоиться.

Или всё же пора становиться более современным? Десятилетия в жизни сменяли друг друга, а в последние годы мода и прогресс стали и вовсе неуправляемыми, и столь быстротечными, что Дэниел всё ещё не удостоил покупкой хоть какую-нибудь модель айфона.

Время для бодрствования становится всё меньше, а световой день увеличивается, и он спит так много и так беспечно, будто знает, что впереди ожидает чуть большее, чем жизнь.

А если уж возвращаться к Мэтту и круглосуточному магазину, то Дэниел не знает, что и думать. Нет, с магазином всё предельно понятно — на эту ночь, объявившуюся столь неожиданно, он не против купить себе что-нибудь поесть (прежде всего, потому что это вкусно), потому что еда на протяжении веков становилась лишь вкуснее, но никак не здоровее. Последнее мало его волнует. Мэтт же... Дэниел просто просыпается с этой мыслью. Чужая одежда высыхает на кухне, а его собственная футболка, пусть и не особо дорога, быть может, где-то там сейчас ждёт его в раздевалке для сотрудников. Дэниел не знает, что ему следует думать, и лишь поэтому думает исключительно то, что хочется.

Он надевает футболку и кофту с капюшоном, которым непременно накроет голову как только окажется на улице, какие-то штаны неизвестного происхождения и ботинки, самые человечные, какие только удаётся найти — на улице уже довольно жарко, но он всегда чувствует в себе необходимость надеть больше одежды. К тому же, никогда не лишнее замаскировать слишком бледную кожу.

Ночь только подбирается к городу. Солнце садится, но уже почти не светит, и кровавая луна вновь проступает на небе; звёзды ещё не зажглись, но она, выжидая, уже приближается, и будь Дэниел чуть более суеверен... Неоновая вывеска ближайшего круглосуточного магазина ещё не горит, и поблизости всё ещё бродят люди, должно быть, несведущие в том, что с наступлением темноты на улицу выползают вампиры, и за продуктами — в том числе. Дэниел выходит из магазина, прячась от света заходящего солнца, и в последних солнечных лучах его длинные волосы кажутся каштановыми. На сгибе локтя у него болтается небольшой пакет с разными гастрономическими мелочами, а в руках он держит бутылку минералки, которая кажется неестественно-холодной в окружающей духоте.

Дэниел достаёт телефон и, несколько секунд глупо пропялившись в экран, набирает номер Мэтта. Дисплей показывает, что сейчас начало восьмого, и Мэтт отвечает на звонок почти мгновенно. Какое-то время уходит на формальности, вроде приветствия или произношения каких-либо слов. От высокого, хриплого и красивого голоса Мэтта в обычной жизни не остаётся и следа, и обычный Мэтт едва не растворяется в огромном потоке мыслей в голове Дэниела.

— Я могу прямо сейчас подъехать, — сообщают ему на другом конце телефонного провода и вырывают из поглощающих размышлений. — Минут за десять доберусь, и я как раз в твоей одежде.

— Было бы неплохо, — соглашается Дэниел.

— Или... — голос Мэтта в одночасье становится хитрым и весёлым, — я могу заставить тебя разговаривать со мной, каждый раз обещая приезжать к тебе, но так и не выполняя обещание. 

— И всё из-за того, что я не умер двести пятьдесят лет назад?

— Тебе ведь наверняка есть, что рассказать. — Мэтт выдерживает паузу. — В любом случае, я сейчас подъеду, буду признателен, если встретишь меня на остановке.

Звонок обрывается столь неожиданно, что Дэниел не успевает ничего возразить. Где-то на периферии сознания он чувствует подвох: сейчас темнеет, снова восходит кровавая луна, и совсем скоро вечер обернётся ночью, так что в автобусах вновь будет опасно ездить, а в квартире уже неплохого знакомого проводить время окажется приятнее. Дэниел поправляет на сгибе локтя пакет, тянущий вниз, и неторопливо отправляется на автобусную остановку, потому что никакого выбора ему, по всей видимости, не оставляют. Как же он прозевал этот момент?

~=*=~

Очередным утром Дэниел просыпается от звонка на мобильный телефон. Тот не звонит сам со себе уже много лет, исключая звонков от Мэтта, который, едва получив чужой номер телефона, звонит совсем рано перед работой, сразу после работы и иногда — во время обеденного перерыва, несмотря на то, что Дэниел спит. Бывает, конечно, что Мэтт и не звонит — в такие дни он или приезжает в гости, или, уже уставший от двенадцатичасовой смены, спит, едва добравшись домой.

Но звонит не Мэтт.

— Да? С кем я разговариваю? — сонным голосом, не открывая глаз, спрашивает Дэниел.

— Это Брэд Шульц, привет, — голос звучит дружелюбно. — Эм… Мой брат попросил меня позвонить, потому что Мэтт…

— Не может говорить, — шепотом подсказывают Брэду.

— Не может говорить! — догадливо повторяет Брэд громче и увереннее. — И у него закончились деньги на телефоне.

— Это ведь сам Мэтт там, рядом с тобой? — Дэниел откидывается на подушку и массирует закрытые веки. — Просто дай ему телефон.

Дэниел чувствует себя так, словно его пытаются обмануть маленькие дети, причём достаточно неумело. Дело не в том, что последние пятьдесят лет он читал энциклопедии о телефонных розыгрышах, а в том, что его собеседники даже не додумались поговорить между собой. Он тяжело вздыхает.

— Мэтт не может говорить, — повторяет Брэд настойчивее и сразу после этого, уже более отрешённо, произносит: — Сколько тебе добавить? Двенадцать баксов? А сколько всего? Сколько?!

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — Дэниел пытается вернуть утраченное внимание, но, кажется, почти безуспешно.

— Приезжай, ну, или прилетай сегодня вечером к нам домой, — голос Брэда пробивается через шуршание купюр, звон монет и звуки расстёгивания молний. После этого следует шуршание бумажных пакетов. — В общем, не могу говорить, дела, всё, пока.

— Будь в половину одиннадцатого! — кричит в трубку Мэтт, и вызов завершается.

Дэниел остаётся лежать в тишине. 

Яркое июньское солнце пробивается сквозь шторы, а духота квартиры накатывает новыми и новыми волнами. Дэниел беспомощно смотрит на потолок, что давно пошёл трещинами и пузырями, и всего-то хочет поспать. На часах около девяти утра, так что он искренне недоумевает, зачем вставать в такую рань. Он добавляет в телефонную книгу новый номер, подписывает: «Брэд», — и, немного подумав, добавляет: «(Шульц)». Вдруг возникает мысль: «А знает ли Мэтт его фамилию?» — но он быстро прячет её обратно. В его квартире не бывает пауков, комаров или любых других насекомых, ведь те знают: тягаться с Дэниелом бесполезно. Он тщетно старается уснуть. В спальне жарко, хоть и темно, и крыша с каждым часом нагревается всё сильнее. Он дожил до того, что его страна превратилась в информационное государство, но всё ещё никто не придумал устройство, которое охлаждало бы воздух и не стоило так, будто на нём можно улететь в космос.

На улице, должно быть, настоящий ад. Открывать окна нет смысла, и Дэниел, пересилив себя, выбирается на улицу, чтобы купить латте со льдом. Да, именно этого он ждал три сотни лет — «Старбакс» на каждом углу. Он всё думает об утреннем звонке. Уснуть не получается, так что Дэниел бесцельно бродит из одной комнаты в другую, иногда курит и пьёт кофе, но большей частью размышляет о том, насколько невоспитаны и нетактичны люди вокруг. Они ведь прекрасно знают, что он спит, но в то же время так же хорошо осведомлены о том, что сон ему ни к чему. Он не Халк, не Бэтмен и даже не Дракула — значит ли это, что его можно тревожить, когда пожелается? Когда же такое приключилось с человечеством, непонимающим и отрицающим любое проявление разумного, кроме самих себя? Двадцать лет назад? О нет, двадцать лет назад был только конец девяностых… Время летит слишком быстро, когда того от него не требуется. Ему даже кажется, что вся его жизнь пролетела за один день.

События, воспоминания, чувства и мысли смешиваются, завязываются в тугой узел, и уже непонятно, какие из воспоминаний правдивы, а какие из ощущений принадлежат ему. Чувство реальности? Это не о нём. Осознание своей личности в масштабе целого мира? Но он ведь не Форрест Гамп. Осознание целого мира в контексте собственного существования? И мир почему-то кажется таким маленьким.

Он думает о Мэтте и вспоминает себя в двадцать три года. В 1727 году мир ничем не отличился на его памяти, и спустя столько лет сложно сказать: а был ли тот год вообще? Он не помнит, чтобы ему вообще когда-то хотелось общаться с вампирами, и сейчас ему кажется, что старая память начинает его подводить. Но имеет ли это значение? Так ли важны события давно минувших дней для его жизни, и меняют ли они в нём что-то прямо сейчас? Едва ли.

И если слишком долго думать о Мэтте, то в голове появляется чужой голос, образ и песни, которые он поёт ему, потому что Дэниелу, очевидно, никто больше этого не делает. И если бы в Дэниеле хватило смелости признаться в том, что эти песни, вместе с голосом Мэтта, по-настоящему ему нравятся, может, он и перестал бы раздражаться от настойчивого внимания к своей персоне. Ему нравится Мэтт, и он рад, что знаком с ним, так что если бы в нём нашлось попросту больше честности… Может, он и сказал бы себе от этом. Но Дэниел не говорит. Мэтт так настойчиво старается его впечатлить, будто ему самому тринадцать, и у него дефицит внимания. Он выкидывает все эти странные штуки, вроде звонков от Брэда, беспричинных ночёвок и общения с парнем вроде него, будто бы единственная причина для них — насолить родителям и доказать, что он уже взрослый. Говоря откровенно, они общаются уже какое-то время, и Дэниелу нет особого дела, ради чего бы Мэтт этого ни делал.

Как ему и сказали, он приезжает к половине одиннадцатого. В этот раз на нём даже приличная одежда, включающая в себя чистую кофту с длинными рукавами, чёрные джинсы и кеды (спасибо двадцатому веку за них), а волосы почти расчёсаны, что, впрочем, и не слишком заметно. Быть может, пора сходить в парикмахерскую. На небе снова кровавая луна, и уличные фонари в этом районе не работают. Все улицы залиты красным светом, а поздний автобус с большой неохотой высаживает его там, где он об этом просит. У Дэниела есть только адрес и никакого понятия, как, хотя бы предположительно, выглядит дом, в котором живут Мэтт и Брэд. Он держит этот адрес в голове до момента, когда понимает, что очередной небольшой дом, каких вокруг хватает, привлекает к себе людей, и из которого в столь поздний час доносится музыка, что могла бы играть в хоррорных мюзиклах.

Возле калитки на участок его встречает парень в круглых тёмных очках, с неумелым гримом на лице и в плаще, купленном, скорее всего, в ближайшем магазине комиксов.

— Оделся ты как-то не очень, чувак, — заявляет парень в очках, окидывая его взглядом. Это занимает какое-то время. — У нас тут вампирская тусовка, а не офисного планктона.

— Очень смешно, — Дэниел ухмыляется, и его клыки обнажаются будто бы сами собой.

— О, так ты Дэниел! — быстро реагирует парень и смеётся. — Я Брэд, это я сегодня звонил. Извини, не узнал. Мэтт говорит, что на фотках ты не отражаешься. Кстати, а как ты тогда делаешь фотки для паспорта?

— Там сидят специальные художницы, и они тебя рисуют, а потом тебе размножают этот рисунок, и ты с ними везде ходишь, — Дэниел издаёт смешок. — Сначала это было из-за каких-то особенностей камер, а потом… просто повелось так. Так что, мне заходить?

— Да, конечно, собственно, тебя мы и ждём. — Брэд поправляет очки. — С тебя пятьдесят баксов.

— Что?

— Крикни в доме Мэтта, он где-то там бегает.

Дэниел осторожно проходит за калитку. Дом всё больше напоминает круглогодичное пристанище Хэллоуина, и украшения, висящие на внутренних сторонах окон, ещё больше наталкивают на подобные мысли. Он встречает плакаты, на которых изображены далёкие от правды образы вампиров из массовой культуры, туалетную бумагу, свисающую тут и там, развешенные гирлянды и стаи летучих мышей, столь неправдоподобных, что Дэниелу почти становится смешно. В дверных косяках он обнаруживает искусственные сети пауков, а под потолком натянуты верёвки с флажками. И он всё ещё не до конца понимает.

— Мэтт?! — кричит Дэниел сквозь музыку и праздничную мишуру.

Мэтт появляется со второго этажа и спускается так быстро, что едва не путается в собственных ногах. Дэниел встречает его у входной двери, чуть сгорбленный от того, что вынужден головой и волосами цепляться за все окружающие украшения. Чужое лицо тоже разукрашено таким же плохим гримом, а образ изуродован таким же плохим, как и у Брэда, плащом. В конце концов, они братья. Ногти Мэтта накрашены чёрным лаком, к его зубам прикреплены острые клыки, на груди расстёгнута белая рубашка, а на шее, стоит приглядеться, можно найти следы от якобы «вампирского» укуса. Дэниел сразу показывает на шею и произносит, улыбаясь:

— Это не я.

— Я знаю, — улыбается Мэтт в ответ.

Ему кажется, что Мэтт слишком сильно старается походить на вампира, при том что сам Дэниел в жизни так не оденется. Да и прочие гости, которых не сразу удаётся заметить, выглядят точно так же. Дом полон гостей, которые танцуют, общаются между собой, что-то пьют или просто стоят в стороне, не обращая на самого Дэниела никакого внимания. Его это устраивает.

Мэтт проводит его через кухню на задний двор, по пути схватив два стакана со стола, и чужая тёплая рука на спине выдаёт его с головой. Никакой он не вампир, сколько бы Мэтт ни старался убедить людей вокруг в обратном. За их спинами играет музыка, становясь всё громче, и только после закрытия задней двери становится чуть спокойнее. Кровавая луна льёт свой свет на задний двор и террасу, а яркие звёзды, кажущиеся такими же красными, мерцают в миллионах световых лет от Земли. Снова пахнет сигаретами, марихуаной, одеколоном Мэтта и театральной гримёркой, будто бы все одновременно нанесли на себя дюймовый слой белого грима. Совсем не слышно запаха мокрой травы, и звуки улицы за невысоким забором доносятся лишь отдалённо.

— Что это за балаган? — Дэниел садится на деревянный пол террасы и закуривает. Кажется, достать сигарету он может из самых неизведанных уголков Вселенной.

— Вампирская вечеринка, — гордо заявляет Мэтт и садится рядом, протягивая стакан. Он снимает накладные клыки. — Я не знал, что ты пьёшь, так что сейчас взял колу.

— Что, пиво не продали?

— Нет, просто кофе галлонами и в супермаркеты пока не привозят.

Дэниел смеётся и опускает голову, так, чтобы волосы упали и закрыли его лицо. Он продолжает курить.

— Мы ведь для тебя всё это устроили, — сообщает Мэтт, пихая его локтем в бок, — весь день возились с домом, а людей начали звать неделю назад. Красились, туалетную бумагу раскидывали, вон, купили всякого, — он показывает на свой плащ. — И если ты сейчас хотя бы заикнёшься о том, что Хэллоуин через полгода, укушу тебя _я._

— Хэллоуин через полгода, — без особого выражения замечает Дэниел.

Мэтт тяжело вздыхает. Дэниел знает, что с ним бывает непросто, хотя бы потому, что в нём слишком мало осталось искреннего удивления или чего-то от молодого парня. По крайней мере, именно так он и выглядит, однако можно ли считать, что после ста лет стадии твоего развития начинают повторяться? В этом случае они с Мэттом должны быть наравне. И всё же он слишком давно не общается с людьми в привычном понимании этого слова.

Что ему сказать Мэтту прямо сейчас? За целый месяц он почти вспоминает, но всё же это не то же самое, что научиться вышивать крестиком. Нет универсальной тактики, нет инструкций, есть только он и Мэтт, сидящий рядом. Дэниел придвигается и опускает голову на чужое плечо.

— Не расстраивайся, — Дэниел старается звучать ободряюще. — Я знаю, что ты старался, но это уже какой-то перебор. Или у кого-то из нас извращённое чувство юмора. Может, ты думал, что мне будет проще с такими же «вампирами», но это ведь не то же самое. Я чувствую здесь себя скорее идиотом, которого забыли предупредить, что вечеринка — внезапно — костюмированная. А если уж ты думаешь, что моё согласие общаться с тобой означает согласие общаться со всеми этими странными людьми, что там шумят, ты ошибаешься. Разве не круче, что весь из себя затворник-вампир общается только с тобой, а никого больше и не признаёт?

— И зачем мне это? — Мэтт будто бы не следит за ходом чужих мыслей. — Я ведь хочу, чтобы ты веселился, а не сидел вот так, за домом. Мы устроили всё не совсем для этого. Я ведь не могу просто позвать тебя зависать со мной и Брэдом, и уж тем более — с кем-то ещё. Ты же скажешь, что спишь, или работаешь, или занят, или что выпьешь всю нашу кровь, хотя, конечно, ни разу ты так не говорил. В чём суть...

В кровавом свете Дэниел едва находит пепельницу, стоящую у самой двери, и подвигает её ближе. Может показаться, будто сила телекинеза распространяется только на пепельницы. Он тушит сигарету, выпивает колу из стакана и смотрит на чужие колени, небрежно накрытые плащом, внутри сшитым из красной ткани, что едва не искрится при свете луны.

Правой рукой он аккуратно касается левой руки Мэтта, лежащей у того на коленях.

— Я знаю, о чём ты. И если я вспомню хотя бы часть своей жизни, то уже не смогу однозначно сказать, когда перестал общаться с людьми. Наверное, ты видел эти фильмы, или хотя бы «Властелин Колец». Все вокруг умирают; и пусть я не настолько взрослый, в какой-то момент понимаешь, что общаться уже абсолютно не с кем, потому что просто не успеваешь за чужой жизнью. Я никуда не спешу, и если сегодня я не купил молока, завтра оно никуда не исчезнет из магазина, понимаешь? Не знаю. Ты слышишь «триста лет» и думаешь что-то вроде «о, десять поколений», но ты никогда не узнаешь, _каково это_ — пережить эти десять поколений. Представь, что я так же зависал с твоим прапрадедом, когда он был младенцем.

— По крайней мере, мы с ним родственники, а значит, похожи, — Мэтт слабо улыбается, и не нужно видеть его лицо, чтобы понять это.

Он водит ногтем по бледной ладони Дэниела.

— И всё же, — продолжает Мэтт, — у тебя нет никакого повода сейчас отказать мне, когда я предложу пойти потанцевать. Может быть, я даже прыгну со второго этажа в толпу.

Мэтт вскакивает на ноги и тянет руку Дэниела на себя, убеждая его подняться.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что нормальные вампиры танцуют не совсем так? — спрашивает Дэниел, сопротивляясь из последних сил, и улыбается. 

— Вот и покажешь.

~=*=~

Дэниел не представляет, как удается уговорить себя на что-то подобное. Он выделяется на этом празднике безумного поклонения лживым и навязанным образам вампиров, как если бы был пятном отбеливателя на чёрной футболке. Его клыки слишком настоящие, кожа недостаточно белая, а одежда… Мэтту, возможно, даже стыдно за то, что его друг-вампир выглядит настолько не по-вампирски. И если Мэтту действительно стыдно за него, то пусть скажет это в лицо, ведь Мэтт раскачивает его в бессмысленном танце среди других гостей в зале, а чужая рука на спине Дэниела нужна, очевидно, лишь для того, чтобы сам Дэниел не сбежал.

Из-за спины доносится смех Брэда — громкий и заразительный, но какое дело, даже если смеются над ними. Дэниел не танцевал с кем-то, должно быть, целую вечность, и эта вечность заканчивается в один момент, когда Мэтт проводит его к центру комнаты и объявляет время танцев. Вампирских или нет — неважно, ведь Мэтт сжимает его бледную руку своей, горячей и чистой от грима, и пальцы, которыми он всего несколько минут назад водил по его ладони, переплетаются с пальцами Дэниела. Эти странные покачивания, природу которых сложнее понять, не являясь человеком, не успокаивают и не раззадоривают его; но Дэниел видит улыбающегося Мэтта перед собой, и день начинает обретать хоть какой-то смысл.

Мэтт разжимает их руки, и в следующую секунду Дэниел понимает, что сам кружит его в танце и не думает останавливаться. В его руках в один момент оказывается целый мир. Их улыбки наполняются смехом, а Мэтт просто-таки сияет от счастья, с каждым неумелым оборотом всё сильнее закручиваясь в собственный плащ. Дэниел смотрит на чужое довольное лицо, на волосы, что лезут в рот и в глаза, на измятую одежду, и надеется, что сейчас выглядит так же. Волосы и одежда Мэтта красные от света луны, и даже если парень знает, что такое танцы, Дэниел рад, что он не пытается по-настоящему его научить.

Кажется, будто именно Брэд кричит и смеётся громче всех, когда их танец заканчивается. 

Мэтт быстро кланяется и уводит Дэниела подальше от чужих глаз, тянет за собой на кухню, успевшую опустеть, и тело Дэниела, за один танец научившееся подчиняться чужой воле, совсем отказывается слушать своего владельца. Мэтт запрыгивает на кухонную тумбу, едва не усаживаясь на закуски, и с довольным лицом смотрит на Дэниела, что остаётся стоять рядом, будто бы не осознаёт, где он находится. Дэниел трясёт головой. Мысли немного приходят в порядок, и огромный реальный мир отвешивает ему оплеуху. На фоне всё громче звучит музыка, свет на кухне совсем тусклый, и голоса, свист и крики людей перебивают мысли в голове. Мыслей так много, что он не может собраться. Ему понравилось танцевать, и танцевать, что немаловажно, с Мэттом, но сейчас, когда он смотрит в чужое бледное лицо, Дэниел по-прежнему не может понять, почему это случилось. Он, среди прочего, многого не может понять.

Что он делает на вампирской вечеринке, которые вышли из моды — о боги, время так быстро летит — пятьдесят лет назад? Почему эта вечеринка всё ещё идёт, но ни один гость или гостья так и не представлены ему? Почему вся его роль в празднике заключается в одной сигарете и одном танце, а Брэд сказал, что только его ждали? Конечно, в этом мире хватает повода для праздника, но в июне рядиться в душные костюмы, раскрашивать лицо и лепить непонятно что на зубы? Что это? Гипс? Пластилин?

Дэниел хочет верить, что ответ на последний вопрос останется загадкой.

— В доме не курить, — тут же одёргивает его Мэтт, когда их взгляды встречаются. — Брэд меня убьёт, а я, того, не бессмертный.

Дэниел смотрит в честное лицо Мэтта и непроизвольно качает головой: как так можно? Вдруг и Мэтт окидывает его быстрым взглядом, столь наглым и очевидным, что этого нельзя не заметить. Он спрыгивает с тумбы и тут же оказывается рядом, всего несколько секунд смотрит на изогнувшего брови Дэниела и тянется к пуговицам на его кофте. Абсолютно чёткими и уверенными действиями он расстёгивает все три пуговицы на груди, после чего добавляет:

— Так лучше, — столь невозмутимо, будто поправляет капюшон.

В какой-то момент оказывается, что Дэниелу абсолютно всё равно на это. Он пожимает про себя плечами, словно его всё устраивает (потому что это, очевидно, не самая важная вещь в его жизни), и сам отходит к тумбам, что стоят посреди кухни, плотно заставленные стаканами, бутылками, закусками и даже коробками от пиццы, должно быть, оставшимися после вчерашнего ужина. Над его головой нависает паутина, а болтающиеся на длинных нитях резиновые пауки путаются в волосах. Что же, очень похоже на дом.

Он снова смотрит на Мэтта, усевшегося обратно на тумбу напротив, и ещё раз отмечает про себя, насколько же смехотворно выглядит их грим. Ему хочется прямо сейчас умыть каждого в этом доме, а заодно и самого себя, чтобы эта приклеенная к лицу мука и не думала приходить в кошмарах. Хотя Мэтту он почти может это простить. Когда они молчат, чужие голоса звучат всё громче, и смех Брэда, разрезающий пространство пополам, всегда долетает до них.

— Кажется, я уже могу идти домой, — озвучивает вывод Дэниел и чуть улыбается, зная, как это раздражает Мэтта.

— Ты не впечатлён моими организаторскими способностями? Или недоволен тем, что совместный танец был только один? — Мэтт ухмыляется. — Ладно, пошутили и хватит.

Он тянется к открытой пачке влажных салфеток возле плиты и принимается тщательно вытирать собственное лицо. Дэниел чувствует в себе физическую необходимость предложить помощь, тем самым компенсировав отсутствие зеркала, но быстро давит в себе этот глупый порыв. Он просто наблюдает, как лицо Мэтта преобразовывается, и из парня, которого окунули головой в гуашь, он превращается обратно в Мэтта Шульца, которого Дэниел слишком уж привык видеть перед собой. Он заполняет целые ночи Дэниела, и если бы тот только мог, то понял бы, каким образом Мэтт выиграл эту удивительную, поражающую своими масштабами генетическую лотерею, в которой ему удалось ухватить себе не только хороший голос и слух, но и красивое лицо.

Он смотрит на Мэтта, потому что не рассматривать Мэтта кажется невозможным, и уже прекрасно понимает, чем всё это, а в частности их общение, закончится. Он не первый день топчет эту планету, и не первый раз он видит кого-то, кому может позволить заставить себя танцевать, или ради кого переступает через себя. Он знает, чем всё закончится, знает ведь, и эти мысли в голове уже не оставляют ни на мгновение. В этот раз ему хватает одного танца, чтобы понять, что Мэтт не окажется слишком простым.

Но Дэниел, глядя на чужие растрёпанные волосы, чистое лицо и ровные уверенные движения, уже знает, чем всё обязательно закончится. Ему самому казались длинными и страшными первые семьдесят пять лет жизни, прежде чем он понял, что никакой ценности они не представляют. Это всё равно, что беречь бесплатную туалетную бумагу в кафе. Но Мэтт — и он знает, что это неизбежно — однажды задумается о том, как быстро прошла его жизнь, и сколько всего ему не удалось осуществить. Не собрал музыкальную группу? Не объехал весь мир? Не съел самый большой блин в Штатах? Однажды всё это перестанет быть хоть сколько-нибудь важным — уж в этом Дэниел точно уверен. Это всегда случается. Жизнь людей просто... заканчивается, а он пожимает плечами, потому что никогда не оказывается рядом; присутствие вампиров в последние дни жизни ужасно, до колик в животе нервирует.

Дэниел даже не представляет, что с ним не так: он думает о чужой смерти спустя месяц знакомства; и думает не с обычным спокойствием, как размышляет о смене эпох, о течение времени или взрослении; он думает об этом так, словно Мэтту осталось жить какие-то дни, словно время наконец не обрело для самого Дэниела какой-то смысл и не замедлилось.

Он мог бы лежать в гробу, на кладбище, чувствовать на коже свет кровавой луны, слушать завывание ветра и копание червей, думать, как время скользит меж его одеревеневших пальцев, и когда-нибудь прийти к разумному выводу.

Вместо этого Дэниел сидит на чужой кухне, не в силах оторвать от Мэтта взгляд, пока сам Мэтт этого не замечает. И сколько бы он ни понимал, что происходит, он уже не может ничего сделать; может лишь думать, потому что ситуация никогда не была и вряд ли уже окажется под его контролем.

— Эй, всё в порядке? — спрашивает Мэтт.

Дэниел привычным движением опускает голову и упирает взгляд в носки кед, позволяя волосам падать на лицо. Он знает, что сейчас Мэтт продолжает салфетками тереть шею в попытках убрать псевдо-укус, нарисованный непонятно чем, и шея его краснеет всё сильнее с каждым новым движением. Он не может смотреть на Мэтта, просто не может, потому что сейчас Мэтт кажется ему слишком реальным, каким не казался, должно быть, никогда прежде. Всё их общение до этого было похоже просто на «период», вроде того, как бунтуют подростки, но Мэтт рядом, и настолько настоящий, насколько возможно.

Ему так сильно хочется сказать, будто он знает, к какому концу всё придёт, но слова не хотят произноситься. Это хороший вечер, с весельем, танцами и гостями, Мэтт приговаривает очередной непрозрачный пластмассовый стакан, звучит очередная песня, а Дэниел не может и слова сказать.

Мэтт пихает его носком ботинка.

— Можем прогуляться, если совсем не нравится здесь, — произносит он с грустью в голосе.

— Да нет же, дело не в этом, — наконец отвечает Дэниел.

Но Мэтт уже спрыгивает на пол и приоткрывает заднюю дверь. Он выжидающе смотрит на Дэниела, и тот всё же поддаётся, ведь его тело по-прежнему не совсем ему принадлежит. Кровавая луна заливает светом задний двор. По-прежнему пахнет дымом, одеколоном Мэтта, острыми специями и духотой, но музыка уже не заглушает все мысли, и Дэниел не может нахвататься свежего воздуха. Мэтт перешагивает невысокий забор заднего двора и оказывается на дороге, по обе стороны усеянной жилыми домами. Уличные фонари всё ещё не горят, и только тёплый ветер в это время составляет им компанию в прогулке.

Дэниел берёт Мэтта за протянутую руку и идёт за ним по тёмным, таинственным улицам опустевшего Боулинг Грин. Мэтт идёт бодро, почти вприпрыжку, с неумолимой улыбкой на лице и иногда бросает взгляды на него, Дэниела, как будто опасается, что тот останется позади. У Мэтта тёплые руки, и он не перестаёт этому удивляться, как и тому, что Мэтт не одёргивает их. Его собственного почти не ощутимого тепла с большим трудом хватает на самого Дэниела, и порой он забывает, что не все существа вокруг такие же холодные и бледные. Он не видел самого себя уже слишком много лет и не особо об этом беспокоится, ведь так он, по крайней мере, может носить любую одежду, независимо от того, идёт ли она ему, или её лучше сжечь в ту же секунду.

Дэниел слушает рассказы о чужом дне и о том, как долго он уговаривал Брэда на такую вечеринку, хотя Брэд в любом случае знал, где пропадает его брат по ночам — и это место он всегда может проверить на правдивость. Он слушает чужой хриплый голос, может, такой же хриплый, как у него самого, слушает шуршание крон деревьев, слушает отголоски работающих телевизоров в ближайших домах, слушает, как мимо проезжают редкие машины и даже слушает, как позади тихо остаётся пройденная дорога.

Воздух пахнет кровавой луной, одеколоном Мэтта и дорожной пылью.

— Ты сказал, что дело не в скуке, — вдруг вспоминает Мэтт. — А в чём?

— Ты ведь не будешь слушать, — Дэниел склоняет голову с лёгкой улыбкой на бок.

— Ох, я слушал о том, как тебе приходилось одеваться в восемнадцатом веке, неужели думаешь, что я не выстою? Это почти обидно. Мы и без этого сегодня почти не разговариваем, не думаю, что так и должно быть.

— Если не заметил, я не из разговорчивых, — Дэниел хмыкает и опять опускает голову. — Сегодня я уже говорил о чём-то таком, но в итоге ты потащил меня танцевать. Эй, это ведь чистая правда, о том, что я воспринимаю время иначе, да и людей тоже. Тебе наверняка кажется, что двадцать три — это уже почти взрослый возраст, а я в двадцать три первый раз остался на ночь у... соседних вампиров. — Он неконтролируемо сжимает чужую руку сильнее. — Через какое-то время ты поймёшь, что жизнь полна сожалений, опозданий на автобусы и неудач, потому что история человечества в целом — огромная куча дерьма, которую все не забывают помешивать. И может, всё было бы по-другому, если бы мы встретились в отеле «Плаза» в Нью-Йорке, или на вершине Эвереста, ну или хотя бы в клубе знакомств «Для тех, кому за сто тридцать». — До него долетает смешок, но Дэниел продолжает: — А ты оглянись, вспомни. У меня протекает крыша последние несколько лет, ты неизвестно где оказываешься посреди ночи и стучишь в чужие двери просто... чтобы постучать? Не слишком похоже на перспективы о хорошем, радостном и счастливом будущем хоть для кого-то из нас.

— Тогда почини уже свою сраную крышу, — выплёвывает Мэтт неожиданно резко. — А то она у тебя съезжает.

Мэтт сходит с асфальтированной дороги и тонет в траве по щиколотки. Он идёт, высоко поднимая ноги, и задирает голову, чтобы взгляд натолкнулся на плотные красные облака. Дэниел не может знать, что творится в чужой голове, но почти догадывается, и от этих мыслей могло бы стать не по себе.

Они останавливаются совсем скоро, у невысокого дерева, и Мэтт стелет на траву свой плащ, так что Дэниел радуется про себя тому, что этот безвкусный плащ вообще где-то приходится в самый раз. И когда руку Дэниела отпускают, он снова чувствует тёплый ветер и время, скользящее меж пальцев.

Вампирам запрещено читать мысли, и за это вполне можно отправиться за решётку. И уж тем более вампирам запрещено внушать что-то людям, потому что такая система работает, очевидно, только в Людях Икс. Поэтому Дэниелу остаётся лишь догадываться, о чём же замышляют люди вокруг, когда есть соблазнительная возможности приоткрыть завесу тайны. Это он умеет, просто не может не уметь.

— Здесь лучше? — спрашивает Мэтт, усаживаясь под дерево.

— Это как раз осталось узнать. — Дэниел садится рядом и вытягивает ноги. — Мне продолжать объяснять, что происходит?

— Да ладно тебе, — Мэтт пихает его в бок и улыбается, — мир не так уж и ужасен. Он такой, каким его делаешь для себя, и неважно, двадцать три тебе или три сотни. Конечно, я столько не понимаю, потому что не пережил пары мировых войн, и ты даже можешь думать по этому поводу, что пожелаешь, но, чувак... Разве тебе плохо живётся? Тебе плохо сейчас или было плохо вчера? В этом мире семь миллиардов людей, и уж кому-то из них должно не повезти. Так что, знаешь, если всё моё невезение ограничится работой в Макдональдсе, я почти не против. Это тоже жизнь, какая есть. Ты можешь залезть в гроб хоть на двадцать лет, а я сейчас здесь, смотрю на небо, на кровавую луну, на одного странного вампира, которого притащил с собой, потому что люди недостаточно хороши для него... — Мэтт прерывается и опускает голову. Какое-то время он молчит, но вскоре улыбается и переводит взгляд на Дэниела. — И такой расклад меня устраивает.

Мэтт долго старается сесть удобнее, чтобы кора дерева не раздирала затылок, и это получается только когда Дэниел закидывает руку на чужое плечо, а Мэтт ложится на Дэниела.

— Не представляю, что для тебя значит тактильный контакт, — замечает Мэтт, — но я согласен.

— Надеюсь, серьги в ушах у тебя не серебряные?

Дэниел чувствует тепло чужого тела, как мнётся об него чужая рубашка, и как колют шею волосы. От Мэтта пахнет дешёвым гримом, далёкой вечеринкой и его шампунем, и этот запах почти очаровывает, так, что Дэниел боится пошевелиться: стоит ему сделать всего один неправильный вдох, и Мэтт наверняка это почувствует. Мэтт совсем немного тяжёлый, но ему нравится ощущать эту тяжесть на себе.

— А я уже начал верить, что вампиры не боятся чеснока и серебра, — Мэтт веселеет.

— На самом деле, у меня просто аллергия.

Дэниел мерно вдыхает запах чужих волос. Должно быть, именно так Мэтт и пахнет, и даже въевшийся под кожу запах шампуня — его часть. И должно быть, Мэтт думает именно то, что говорит, потому что они всё ещё здесь, на этой крохотной планете, а Дэниел надеется, что однажды застанет эпоху колонизации космоса.

Так или иначе, они и правда здесь. Они в Боулинг Грин, и Мэтт любуется небом на его плече.

~=*=~

Окно в спальне Дэниела распахнуто, прохладный вечерний воздух неторопливо наполняет квартиру, а последние закатные лучи цепляются за оконную раму. На улице, наконец, холодает, и хотя дождевые тучи только собираются, дышать становится легче. Потолок в его квартире ходит ходуном, как под лапами целой стаи крыс, и Мэтт, что сидит в этот момент на кровати, невольно дёргается. От сильного порыва ветра на письменном столе разлетаются бумаги и раздуваются, словно паруса, шторы.

Крупная летучая мышь садится на подоконник, деловито перебирается в спальню, падает на кровать и, ловко передвигая кожаными крыльями, добирается до болтающего ногами Мэтта. Лицо последнего мгновенно проясняется, губы растягиваются в улыбке, и он протягивает летучей мыши руку.

— Какая прелесть, — произносит Мэтт, развернувшись, и смеётся.

Летучая мышь цепляется за его палец, забирается в ладонь, из-за своих размеров едва помещаясь в ней, и Мэтт издаёт звук, за который в любой другой ситуации наверняка стало бы стыдно. Мышь слабо вибрирует, будто бы мурчит, но всё равно не может найти себе места, постоянно перемещаясь по руке. Она вылезает на тыльную сторону ладони, и тогда Мэтт набирается смелости, чтобы протянуть свободную руку и почесать ей мордочку. Летучая мышь кажется такой маленькой, хотя он, никогда прежде в жизни с ними не встречавшийся, представлял их крупнее. Мышь сначала замирает, но совсем скоро выпутывается из чужой руки, падает обратно на мягкую постель и исчезает в пространстве.

— Все волосы мне перепутал, — с напускным недовольством заявляет возникший на её месте Дэниел, тщетно стараясь привести причёску в порядок. Тем не менее, недовольство очень быстро сдаётся под натиском проступающей улыбки.

— Ты ведь чувствуешь всё так же, как и человеком? — крайне самодовольно интересуется Мэтт. — И всё помнишь?

— А ты узнай.

Дэниел подаётся вперёд, берёт руку Мэтта, которой он гладил его, за запястье и подносит к своей щеке. Кольца на чужих пальцах холодят кожу, ладонь у Мэтта мягкая и приятная, немного мокрая, и Мэтт неконтролируемо сжимает и разжимает пальцы, очевидно, не зная, куда себя деть. У Дэниела на лице отросшая щетина (он бреется так редко, что забывает об этом), его собственные руки уже давно не такие гладкие или мягкие; но он чувствует, как слабо подрагивает рука Мэтта, а ещё чувствует, как он, собравшись с мыслями, сам кладёт руку на щёку. Мэтт водит пальцами по светлой щетине, убирает длинные волнистые волосы за ухо, чуть распутывая их, и лишь на секунду замешкавшись, придвигается ближе. Он касается уха Дэниела, спускается к шее, замирает, будто бы не дыша, а пальцы его снова подрагивают. Шея Дэниела тоже колючая, щетина жесткая, но Мэтт гладит её, даже не задумываясь об этом, и плавно опускается ещё ниже, к чужим выпирающим ключицам, где медленно, но уверенно расстёгивает ещё две пуговицы на рубашке. И убирает руку. 

Дэниел выдыхает так, будто на время забыл, что ему вообще нужно дышать. Он ещё раз поправляет заправленные за ухо волосы, всеми силами игнорируя, что его пальцы дрожат ещё сильнее. 

— Ты прав, — всё же совладав с собой, произносит Дэниел. — Мышью я чувствую всё то же самое, но в человеческом виде приятнее. — Он быстро опускает голову, чтобы волосы закрыли лицо.

Рука, на которую он опирается, покрывается мурашками и дрожит, так что Дэниел выпрямляется, всё ещё не слишком представляя, зачем это сделал. Он думает о том, что же непоправимого — действительно непоправимого — может с ним случиться, если прямо сейчас он поступит именно так, как ему хочется. Его жизнь не закончится. Мир не взорвётся, вселенная не захлопнется как злобный моллюск. Он смотрит в будущее, не представляя, каким оно окажется для него в итоге. Дэниел точно знает, что не слишком страшным.

Сложно смотреть на него и не понимать, что происходит. Сложно, должно быть, не читать Дэниела как открытую книгу, потому что сейчас он слишком плохо держит всё в себе. И если Мэтт хоть когда-то пытался его впечатлить…

У него получилось.

— Так что там на крыше? — Знакомый хриплый голос выдирает Дэниела из мира собственных мыслей.

— Дырявая она, вот что, — недовольно сообщает Дэниел и ложится на кровать. — Думаю, проще вызвать какого-нибудь мастера, но как бы не пришлось вообще всю менять. Я в этом вообще ничего не понимаю, если хочешь, можешь слазить сам. Не знаю… Пусть кто-нибудь приедет и что-нибудь мне скажет.

Мэтт самый обычный парень, каких хватает не только в Америке, но и во всём мире. У него не слишком типичная, но всё же в рамках привычного, внешность, отросшие волосы, что завиваются на концах, красивый голос и кое-какой талант сочинять песни. У Мэтта своеобразный вкус в одежде, в котором, вопреки всему, что-то есть, он играет на гитаре, работает в фастфуде. Его руки мягкие и нежные, с огрубевшими подушечками пальцев, всегда в кольцах, браслетах или лаке для ногтей. У Мэтта… Дэниел вздыхает. У Мэтта хватает всего. Он открытый и весёлый, часто смеётся или просто улыбается, и при этом понять, что он думает на самом деле, совсем не просто. Он любит рассказывать обо всём на свете и о своей жизни в частности, но ровно в той же степени ему нравится слушать, что рассказывает Дэниел.

И когда Дэниел смотрит на Мэтта (он вздыхает ещё раз), то невольно представляет, как сам выглядит в чужих глазах. Он никогда не видел себя в зеркале или на фотографии, и даже сейчас, имея все технологии, если Мэтт попробует его сфотографировать, то, скорее всего, получит размытую кровать и такую же стену на экране телефона.

Дэниел переворачивается лицом в подушку. Он прожил так много лет, чтобы оказаться безоружным, познакомившись всего с одним новым человеком. Чему научило его время? Да ничему полезному. Еда портится даже в морозилке. Одежда выгорает на солнце. А его собственные волосы растут слишком медленно, чтобы он запомнил, как лучше стричься. Ему тяжело. Дэниел вдыхает запах сигарет, которым пропиталась подушка, и пытается прийти в себя после накатившей волны болезненной решительности что-то изменить. Он точно знает, что не выгонит прямо сейчас Мэтта на улицу, как бы сильно впервые за долгое время ему ни хотелось побыть одному, но вместе с тем не может предпринять что-либо ещё. Мэтт ложится рядом, и кровать прогибается под его весом.

Мэтт трогает его волосы, накручивает их на палец, но Дэниел почти физически ощущает чужие мысли о том, что чесать макушку летучей мыши было бы удобнее. А ещё он, кажется, мурчал в это время…

Дэниел знает, что этот мир существует и без его участия. Если сегодня он не купит молоко, завтра оно никуда не исчезнет из магазина. И если сегодня он не скажет чего-то Мэтту, то однажды тот в любом случае сам всё узнает; если только, конечно, не знает сейчас. Если он переступит через себя, то никакого вопроса над существованием Вселенной не повиснет. Но если он переступит через себя, и так никогда ничего не скажет Мэтту, будет ли хоть что-то иметь смысл?

Дэниел поворачивает голову к Мэтту и смотрит в чужие тёмные глаза в лучах падающего за горизонт солнца. Он не думает ни о чём, потому что это мешает попросту увидеть то, что находится перед самым носом, но слов, чтобы произнести, так и не находится.

— Ты же знаешь, что я сейчас скажу? — интересуется Дэниел.

— Догадываюсь.

Мэтт улыбается сильнее и шире, чем прежде, но ласково и по-доброму, когда видит, как Дэниел выравнивается и садится.

— Тогда, может, я просто не буду? — и что-то внутри Дэниела искренне верит, что всё получится так обернуть.

— Но мне же интересно.

— Я не так уж и разговорчив.

Дэниел ухмыляется и опускается к Мэтту, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, к тому же слишком близко, но в последнюю секунду останавливается. Он чувствует в один момент участившееся горячее дыхание Мэтта и чувствует, как от того снова пахнет шампунем. Дэниел смотрит в чужие тёмные глаза, лишь слегка приоткрытые, и лучше всего на свете знает, чем это всё закончится. Мэтт подаётся вперёд и сам целует его.

Губы Мэтта с привкусом кофе и сэндвича, горячие и раскрасневшиеся, как и сам Мэтт; он обнимает Дэниела за шею, медленно и неторопливо отвечает на поцелуй, опять касается чужих волос и прижимает его к себе всё сильнее.

Так сильно хочется, чтобы это продолжалось, но Дэниел отстраняется и садится обратно на кровать, убирая волосы за ухо. Они слишком часто падают на его лицо, а теперь, должно быть, мешают и Мэтту. Ему столько хочется спросить, что Дэниел едва не забирается в чужую голову, только для того, чтобы Мэтт услышал и смог ответить сразу, ничего не придумывая. Мэтт лежит на кровати и нарочито-застенчиво водит кончиком пальца по простыни, из последних сил сдерживая улыбку. Дэниел не может не заметить, как часто рядом с ним улыбается Мэтт: от своих ли мыслей, или от того, что слышит, — однако это не имеет большого значения, потому что смех Мэтта, полностью состоящий из обычного искреннего смеха человека, переполняет всего Дэниела.

— Постой, ты не против? — отчего-то Дэниел всё же решает уточнить.

— Ого, а я думал, что ты и не поймёшь, — Мэтт хихикает, — уже начинал волноваться.

На небе появляется луна, самая обычная и самая человечная. Ветер на улице усиливается, но закрывать окно в спальне не спешат. Тяжёлые тучи пролетают над городом, под окнами разъезжают машины и скрипят старыми тормозами городские автобусы. За окном пахнет уличной едой, бездомными собаками и разрушаемым озоновым слоем Земли.

Дэниел столько лет живёт на свете, не брезгуя возможностями узнать об обычных людях что-то новое, но прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, когда Мэтт поднимается, чтобы прибавить свет в комнате, он уже ничего не хочет знать. Конечно, жизнь человеческая не бесконечна, но разве это не так же естественно, как течение времени, как необратимость мыслей, как, в конце концов, людская глупость? Дэниелу не нужно знать, как обмануть смерть или хотя бы с ней договориться, потому что он искренне надеется, что эти знания для самого себя не пригодятся ещё какое-то время.

Так что он смотрит на потолок, что постепенно озаряется светом, и лежит так достаточно долго, что Мэтт успевает сварить им кофе. Когда он возвращается, Дэниел сидит у окна и курит, выдыхая весь дым на улицу, и таинственно смотрит в опустившуюся на город темноту. От Дэниела пахнет горькими сигаретами, горячим кофе и поцелуем Мэтта.

~=*=~

В окно комнаты Мэтта на втором этаже в доме, который они с братом снимают, стучат. Небольшие электронные часы на комоде показывают, что сейчас 1:47, и это единственный источник света в спальне. Мэтт откидывает в сторону плед, которым укрывается большей частью по привычке, и слышит ещё один, более настойчивый стук в окно. Он ведь прямо сейчас находится на втором этаже, верно? В своём доме? Мэтт озадаченно чешет затылок, не в силах до конца проснуться после тяжёлого рабочего дня.

В большой оконной раме, едва помещаясь, сидит Дэниел, и та, должно быть, с секунды на секунду треснет под его весом. С другой стороны, Дэниел ведь наделён телекинезом, и на небольшой разговор его точно хватит. Мэтт резко поднимает подвижную часть окна, и Дэниел, словно ни на секунду не задумываясь над собственным превращением в _летучую_ мышь, проскальзывает в комнату.

— Какого. Чёрта. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь? — недовольно чеканит Мэтт, изо всех сил стараясь не повышать голос.

Стены в их доме так себе. Как и оконные рамы.

— Пришёл в гости? — самодовольно улыбается Дэниел. — Ты ведь звонишь мне в десять утра.

— Ты в курсе, что если стучать в окно на втором этаже, можно не только изо всех сил напугать человека, но и разбудить очень недовольного, если потревоженного, его брата?

— А что, Брэд... не в курсе? — он очень убедительно изгибает бровь. Должно быть, и правда удивлён.

— Я не хочу травмировать его отношениями с вампиром, мистер, — Мэтт скрещивает руки на груди. — И вообще, если продолжим шуметь, получим оба, причём за то, что я не вышел из переходного возраста, а ты, — он быстро окидывает Дэниела взглядом, — за то, что в него не входил. И я не смогу сейчас пойти с тобой, я ног не чувствую после работы. А ещё не занимаюсь экстремальным паркуром без подготовки, и выпрыгнуть из окна на втором этаже не смогу.

Дэниел слушает с поразительным интересом. Он и не собирается шуметь, если уж на то пошло, просто так вышло, что в обычном своём виде он во много раз больше, чем при обращении в летучую мышь. И несоответствие размеров в этот раз здорово напугало.

Мэтт упирается намертво. Им и правда не следует слишком шуметь, но Мэтт в своих объяснениях, почему именно он устал, слишком часто повышает голос, и это неумолимо тормозит диалог. Он настолько решителен, что заворачивается обратно в плед, где никакие тёмные силы не смогу его достать.

На улице по-прежнему обычная луна, не несущая в себе сакрального смысла или связи со сверхъестественным, и от этого Дэниелу становится всё обиднее. Ему тяжелее обращаться в обычных условиях (хоть это и зависит от того, какие именно условия лучше считать «обычными»), и уж тем более непривычно небольшой летучей мышью пересекать ночное небо, когда из раза в раз намного удобнее оказывается перемещаться или пешком, или куда-то карабкаться — ведь именно для этого они созданы мышами, а не, скажем, чайками. Но Мэтт так же не слушает его.

Время приближается к двум часам ночи и успешно преодолевает этот рубеж. У Мэтта завтра выходной, и все прекрасно об этом осведомлены. Так что Дэниел совсем немного настаивает.

Дэниел устраивается на полу и прислоняется к стене под окном. «В доме не курить», — в очередной раз читает он в чужих глазах, которые удаётся разглядеть в темноте. Он и не собирается, не совсем же он странный. 

Совсем скоро Мэтт снова засыпает, завернувшись в плед, на своей кровати. Он выглядит бесконечно уставшим, и особенно — невыспавшимся, так что Дэниел понимает, что выбрал неподходящее время. На небе так много звёзд, и становится жаль, что сегодня их увидит он один. Но разве у него есть другой выход? У Мэтта в комнате на полу банки с газировкой и пивом, грязная одежда и недочитанные книги возле кровати. На стуле рядом стоит на зарядке ноутбук и пустая тарелка, которую, конечно, никто и не думает мыть.

Дэниел ещё раз окидывает спящего Мэтта взглядом: всё же он привык к нему. Привык видеть его по ночам, слушать его голос, уже почти привык обнимать... Дэниел поднимает подвижную часть окна и вылезает обратно, на улицу, обращается летучей мышью прежде, чем падает на землю, и направляется на крышу. В комнате Брэда горит немного света. Он усаживается на ещё тёплую черепицу, искренне радуясь, что крыша в этом доме не слишком крутая, да и в любом случае лучше, чем в его квартире.

На небе луна, звёзды и пролетает вдалеке самолёт, а Дэниел всё же закуривает — куда он без этого?


End file.
